Things Change
by gabii-something-person
Summary: Alice is going to die - she doesn't know she will die to be awaken to an eternity. Bella and Rosalie go with her. Jasper, Emmett and Edward save them from dying other ways which would kill them not let them live forever. AU - colourful langualge M
1. Preference

Life Sucks. It really does. Vampires Suck too...

Love is not real. It honestly isn't. Vampires aren't ether...

This was what I knew before I met him. Now it's all changed...


	2. The beginning

**A/N: First things first; I'd like to thank my lovely Beta Penny - makes it nicer to write to know someone is looking at it and making it better XD  
D = SM owns all...I just own the speed of this XD**

I finally understand it; how life can suck and be the best all at the same time. Love and Hate is the same emotion now, since I don't know which one is which.

I hate that I am unloved by ones that I care a lot about.

I love that there is one person who loves me the way I love them, despite my condition.

He just wants to help.

The day I woke up in my room when I turned eighteen; it hit me hard, making me tumble down with my life in my arms to pick up as it scattered around. With two extra pieces to find, I knew one was for a reason, but the other piece was not planned for. It just fell from somewhere and I picked it up without thinking.

Way to go Alice. You finally know Love. You never wanted love. Though you never planned on being broken ether...or go crazy...that's what the voices say anyways...

~*~

I opened my eyes to the gloomy morning sun, my room grey against the black and white colour scheme. I wrapped my arms around my body and turned my body around in my bed towards the window.

The dreams I dream now make me curious. The voices whispering the future...it gets to me sometimes. I hear them asleep and awake. Unconscious or doing school work; I still hear them...

Some say I'm going to die...some say I'm going to live...some say they will save me...some say they will kill me. Though all say this will happen on my eighteenth birthday.

I ether die or I live...that's what the voices tell me.

They started eighteen days before the day that will answer everything. Now I have a week to go...just seven slow days.

I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table.

06:30 flashed in red in my face.

School was better than home; in school I had friends who cared about me and tried to understand, but at home my parents thought I was crazy, they disowned me. If they could they would throw me out; just to get rid their crazy daughter. They didn't even try to understand. The second I told her, my mom stood up and shouted at me, "My stupid crazy daughter is now hearing voices! How am I supposed to live with that going around town!" she exclaimed. I felt horrible...

Now she doesn't even take care of me. She gives me money, but that's it. She doesn't care where I am, she doesn't care if I'm okay. She told me that I should start looking for somewhere else to live, so when I can move out I should, and leave her alone.

I'm still in school, but next year I'm going off to college which is still close to home. I would've stayed but like I said I don't have a home no more.

I sighed and threw the covers over the side as I stood up from bed. Most of my stuff is in boxes right now, except for my clothes and shoes and such. Those items were still in their place in my wardrobe; shoes neatly stood in pairs at the bottom, and my clothes hung above them, set in outfit preferences.

I walked out my room and straight to the bathroom. I turned on the shower so the water would warm up, and closed the shower curtain. I turned around and looked at the long mirror in front of me.

There stood the Alice I knew. To other's eyes I was the Crazy Pixie.

My hair stood in a soft halo around my petite face, spiky around the edges. My big brown eyes looking larger than normal, and my soft pink lips in a pout; too pretty for a crazy pixie, and I'm tiny as it is...

I used to be one of the most popular girls in school until the word got out about me hearing voices. The only people who don't care and are still my friends are the girls that weren't ever really popular, and they don't judge.

Rosalie, with the beauty of a supermodel, her blonde long hair, big blue eyes, and long legs weren't just a disguise. She was a beautiful person on the inside as well. I really have no idea how she never was popular. I mean we were friends before – while I was still popular – and asked her to come along and sit with me at lunch a couple of times but she just stayed put. She said it'd be better if she didn't.

Bella, her heart shaped face and glossy brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes is another one of those girls. She was so nice to me, and didn't care on bit about what other people said.

I will forever be grateful to them both.

I sighed and took off my pyjama shorts and top, setting it on the toilet seat. I stepped into the bathtub, closing the shower curtain behind me as I stood under the warm massaging water.

I washed my hair, and massaged the conditioner in, then rinsed it all out.

I turned the water off and stepped out into the cold air surrounding me, as I wrapped a towel around my small frame. Despite the warm steam it was still cool.

I took my pyjamas and walked back to my room to get changed.

I opened my wardrobe and picked out the first hanger my hands would reach. It was my favourite skinny jeans, white blouse, a black vest and my favourite black tie. Then I leaned down and picked out my white heels.

I lay the clothes down on my messy bed before I walked over to my chest of drawers to get some clean underwear. I picked out my black plain bra and panties, with white flowers in the left corner of each.

I dropped my towel and got dressed, leaving the tie open to do later. I quickly blow dried my hair back to the spiky sleek halo I had before. My brown hair did look nice on me, better than the dark black I had before.

I walked over to my wall mirror by my wardrobe and applied my makeup. I honestly wasn't ugly to have to cover up myself with layers of unneeded foundation which made you look orange, so I didn't wear much. Little eyeliner to make my eyes look even bigger, then I brushed on some mascara, my eyelashes turning up high near to my eyebrows. And then lip gloss with no colour, making my lips plump.

I leaned back and sighed looking at myself.

I have no idea why this was happening to me. All I know is that it is and I have no idea what to do.

I fiddled with my tie until I finally tied it, then picked up my shoes and put them on. Now I look taller, I don't need to look thinner; I'm not fat.

I walked downstairs, with my bag hanging on my arm as I walked down to the kitchen. Mom was still asleep like she is every morning; she didn't even wake up to see that Seth is all okay; so she wouldn't have to see me of course.

Seth was sitting at the dining room table eating cereal.

"What' up psycho," he smiled. He was joking of course, he was the only one at home who didn't care ether; he thought it was cool. He was my little brother and I loved him to bits. He is fourteen, but he looks sixteen. I'm small and tiny and older than him, and he is younger than me and bigger. I guess it doesn't run in the genes. His black short hair was in spikes at the back and the longer parts at the front were straight and falling; 'emo' looking...

"Life that is what, you?" I asked as I took a cereal bar from the cupboard.

"Nothing much, the same as every day...So Alice, when are you gonna be home today?" He asked.

"I don't know, why?" I shrugged. I walked around the kitchen as I got a glass of milk and an apple which I put into my bag for later.  
"Well today there's a game going on at school, and I was wondering if you could maybe come to watch?" Seth asked looking at me. He had pretty eyes; he was a gorgeous guy, any girl would be lucky.

"Sure, I'll be there," I said and kissed him on the cheek before I walked out the front door.

Bella was already waiting for me in her car, with a huge smile on her face. Knowing the mornings Rosalie was there too in the back seat.

I smiled as I walked towards the passenger door, and opened it.

I was always friends with Rose and Bells, just in school never in the same click.

"Hey Al, how's it?" Rosalie said from the back as Bella backed out of the driveway.

"Alright, they're saying I'm going to die painfully now, but again the other one is saying it's not going to happen. I feel crazy..." I said.

"Hey, you're not crazy Alice, it's not your fault this happened to you, so stop saying this, because you're not going to die – Rosalie and I won't let you...because you already died a social death, the real one is forever away," Bella said glancing at me once in a while as she drive. Rosalie hit her forearm.

"She didn't die a social death – the idiots just don't understand her," Rosalie said to Bella.

"No Rose, Bella is right – I did die a social death, but I ended up with a supermodel's as best friends instead. And no, Bella, you are wrong because you don't know when I'm gonna die," I sighed.

Rosalie and Bella just shook their heads and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Typical Rose...

Bella finally drove in the school parking lot, and parked her car in her usual place. I sighed as I stepped out the car, and closed the door. Rosalie and Bella walked around to my side and waited for me to join them.

The bell rang and the people around in the parking lot all started making their way into the school building. As we walked I noticed two more cars in the parking lot; a gigantic Jeep and a silver Volvo.

Must be new students...

Then Bella and Rosalie gasped, making me turn to them. They were looking straight ahead; Rosalie's eyes wide and shocked, Bella's blush reaching her cheeks.

I turned to look at what they were looking at, and I couldn't help but gasp myself to the sight in front of us.

**A/N: Well this by far the best work I've ever done...well so I think. Well anyway if you like it R&R it honestly helps me to write x**


	3. Pale Faces

_Then Bella and Rosalie gasped, making me turn to them. They were looking straight ahead; Rosalie's eyes wide and shocked, Bella's blush reaching her cheeks._

_I turned to look at what they were looking at, and I couldn't help but gasp myself to the sight in front of us._

~*~

Three guys stood not far from us. Brothers; though noting alike...

A big muscled guy with short black hair; was talking to a bronze haired guy whose hair seemed to be going wild. They were both gorgeous, pale of sorts, golden eyes and incredible smiles. The big one kept stealing glances at Bella and Rosalie, smiling as they talked.

Then the blonde one stood out the most; he looked lost as he was looking around. His dirty blonde shaggy hair falling over his golden eyes and his skin pale like the other's but sparkly somehow. He was taller than me, even with my heels on, and had a southern look. He was wearing low jeans and white shirt with a tie; we matched...kinda.

I was brought back to reality as Jessica – popular bitch who makes my life hell since eleven days ago – walked over to the bronze haired guy. She was a slut, and now he was her victim; I felt sorry for him.

I instantly felt Bella tense beside me when she saw Jessica all over him. I'm guessing she likes him already...

I quickly looked back to see Lauren's hand on the big guy's arm, flirting no doubt. And Vickie was talking to the Blonde one.

Of course the pops – Bella's, Rosalie's and my version of popular people – they were hot, new and knew no one, perfect timing.

"C'mon guys, we're gonna be late for our lessons," I sighed as I pulled on Bella's arm. She instantly nodded and tapped Rosalie on her shoulder; she sighed and walked along with us again.

We were getting closer to the pale faces, and I for definite was getting more and more anxious. Not because I was shy to face the gorgeous boys, but that the pops will say something.

Then Jessica turned to me when she saw me. Speak of the Bitch...

"How's it going psycho? _Hearing_ anything new?" she laughed. In cue the rest of them started laughing; except for the new guys. They probably just don't understand what she means, they soon probably will though.

"Keep that cock-sucking mouth shut of yours Jessica, we don't wanna get any diseases of yours through your breath," Rosalie defended me. Rose always stood up for me; she didn't let anyone say anything bad about me. That was because I stood up for her when people found out about her scars... She's better now, she was going through a rough time, but Bella and I helped her get through it. Rosalie doesn't cut herself any more...

Like Rosalie and I, Bella also had problems; that is why we suit each other so well. Bella has been fostered eight times, and she finally has a normal home now, she says Renee and Charlie are going to adopt her soon. I'm happy for her, Rosalie is too, because I remember when she used to miss school days; changing home. Though that isn't really the reason; she tried to commit suicide more than once – walking in front of cars, jumping out her window. All just got her in trouble and in hospital.

"So the dead speaks, I'm surprised you're not a ghost, though more like Bloody Mary," Lauren laughed at Rosalie. That stung; not just Rosalie but Bella and I too.

"Whores shut it, or I will cut you if I have to," I said. They gave us dirty looks, and gave us the finger.

Pale face's just watched us in amazement.

I gave Jessica the finger and walked off, following Bella and Rosalie.

The bell will soon ring again...

~*~

I sat in my usual seat in English; right at the back, with Bella next to me by the next table to my left. It was usual, we'd sometimes pass notes; no one sat next to us so no one would tell.

"Hey, what you doing after school today?" I asked Bella after she got her books out and pens and pencils.

"Nothing I guess, why?" she shrugged.

"Seth is playing a game today, wanna come? I said I would come because he asked, and I'm going to ask Rosalie as well," I asked.

"Sure, you need me to pick you up?"

"Bells, you're the only one with a car between Rosalie, me and you," I smiled. She chuckled and looked to the front.

I started writing down what was written on the screen at the front of the classroom.

I didn't even notice the classroom went all quiet until Ms. Black said something which caught me off guard.

"Jasper, why don't you go sit down next to Alice; at the back, and Edward you can sit next to Isabella at the back?"

My head snapped up and I was shocked at what I was seeing. Two pale faces were walking towards the back...towards Bella and me.

I turned to look at Bella who now seemed to be lost in Edward I presume, her eyes following his footsteps. Her eyes lingered in his face, and then roamed his body and hair; she was fantasising about him and I can guarantee she will humiliate herself right now.

I felt the chair next to me move and I instantly turned to look who it was; even though I knew it was him.

As Jasper sat down he looked at me and smiled, then turned to look at his brother. I looked at Bella once again and she was staring at Edward; creepy much? He didn't seem to mind though...

"Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock."

That voice made me melt, and as I turned around I swear my voices were gone; like he was the medicine for all that. Southern look and south Texas voice; it's like I was dreaming...

Maybe I am...

Jasper held out his hand for me to shake and I took it hesitantly. As our skin touched there was like an electric current running through me, the way my hand slipped into his was like they were made for each other.

His skin was ice cold, and it didn't matter...

Mine was blazing hot I presume...

"Alice Brandon, nice to meet you Jasper," I smiled. I let go of his hand and instantly was brought back to reality as to the loss of contact.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair brushing it away from his face so I could see his eyes.

They were the most gorgeous colour of gold that I've ever seen, with black edges. His eyelashes were long and thick – mine weren't even that long with mascara on.

I sighed and turned back to look at the screen at the front of the classroom to finish writing down the notes, my eyes lingering a little longer than needed on Jasper's lips.

"So what was all that about in the corridor?" Jasper asked, leaning down to write the notes down himself.

I knew this was going to hit me sooner or later, though I was hoping later.

"Didn't Jessica or Lauren or Vickie tell you? I'm surprised Mike didn't say anything..." I asked looking at him. I was irritated and I honestly didn't know why. I think it may be irritation at Jessica though I don't know the reason for it.

Was it because she didn't tell him or that she did and he is asking me himself, or he just honestly doesn't know...

"No, after you and your friends walked off we walked off after you since our class was the same as yours. Though that Vickie girl did try to get me to stay in the corridor with her...but that's not important," Jasper said.

I looked at him. His eyes looked like they already knew what was going on but his facial expression was saying I should tell him anyways.

Who cares if I told him now; he would find out sooner or later, I mean it's not like he would be interested in me anyway.

"In a week it's my birthday, and I'm going to be eighteen. Eleven days ago it was eighteen days before this dreaded day. That night I didn't dream I started hearing voices; telling me I'm going to die, how I'm going to die, like how painful it's going to be – I'm going to burn apparently... Then they say they will save me, that it's better for me... So after this happened I told my friends, well I thought they were my friends they just laughed at me and now treat me like shit. Except for Rosalie and Bella, I don't know what I could've done without them. We were friends while I was popular but they never dared to cross the line which could make them popular.

"Though for a fact I know Rosalie could've been like me, even better. She has the beauty of a supermodel and a brain of a scientist. Bella is naturally beautiful as well and she doesn't ever look back to the past, which helped all three of us get through what has been attacking our lives.

"So now you know, you don't have to be nice to me, you're new and gorgeous. Instantly popular, you'd get beaten for known to be talking to me right now."

My eyes were starting to sting and I was now scared I may start crying, as I took deep breaths.

Then I got a reaction from Jasper I wasn't prepared to get.

One of his long cold fingers came up to my chin and lifted my face up, so he could see my eyes.

"Hey, I don't wanna be popular if this means hurting someone like you. Besides I don't understand how those girls are popular anyway. Regular girls...nothing special... Then you have a cute little pixie, a gorgeous model girl and a sweet looking chocolate kinda girl, who I must say looks too pale, which makes her more beautiful. Though The Pixie is my favourite since she's small, honest, cute, and just because you have someone whispering to you your future doesn't mean it will happen."

Wow...

Jasper then let go of my chin and just looked at me.

I knew my tears were about to flow any second now.

Then the bell rang, and none fell; I was pleased about that.

"I'm like Bella and Rosalie, I'll understand you...I just won't paint nails and do hair," Jasper smiled and we botch chuckled at the last part. I nodded and turned to walk off with Bella, when Jasper caught my arm before I left.

"Call whenever, even if it's three in the morning and the voices said you are dying there and then..." Jasper said. I looked at him and I could see it in his eyes he wasn't lying. I smiled at him and nodded.

When I turned around Bella was smiling at me while she waited for me to come to her. Edward was also standing there waiting for Jasper.

We were the last people left in the class and the only sound in the classroom was my heels against the floor and the faint sound of children shouting as they walked around the corridors.

I walked to Bella as she held out her elbow to me so we could link arms. From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper and Edward looking at us as we walked out.

I smiled and said thank you again to Jasper as Bella said bye to Edward as we walked off different directions.

Today was going to be a long day...

**A/N: R&R helps me write XD**


	4. Happy hours

**A/N: I cannot believe I haven't updated, this chapter was in my Document Manager, and I seemed to forget to publish it...Well here you go :]**

English was different today...

Jasper gave me his number to call whenever I needed someone to talk to; but I don't know whether he was joking or he really meant it. His golden eyes told me I should believe him...

Bella was smiling the whole way to gym, and that didn't make much sense since she tripped over her feet more than twice. I'd say typical Bella but it wasn't; she wasn't this _smiley _normally.

"What happened to you?" Rosalie said to Bella as she came up to us, she was coming back from Spanish. Bella shrugged, and then we both – Bella and I – gave a questioning look to Rosalie.

"You know the hot tall new guy? Emmett?" Rosalie asked. She was beaming more like.

We nodded.

"Well he was in Spanish with me, and he sits next to me, so we got to talking, and he ended up calling me gorgeous and he gave me his number..." she beamed.

"Edward done the same, he said I can call him whenever I need someone to talk to, and his eyes told me he wasn't lying to me..." Bella trailed off. I was no looking confused.

"Jasper said the same. This isn't just a coincidence..." I said.

I knew we were getting set up, I bet that the time we decided to call they would be with Jessica or Lauren or Vickie, laughing at ether Bella, Rosalie or me. I knew this was too good to be true...

"Hey don't worry...we should've known better," Rosalie said. She was right; we _should_ have known better, but we didn't. I guess golden eyes, pale skin and brain melting voices were just a disguise.

I sighed and walked through the double doors to the gym to be greeted by shouts and screams echoing around the large space.

"C'mon, we need to get changed," I said and we walked to the changing rooms.

~*~

I sat on the bench by the east wall waiting for Rosalie to come back. She was put in a team to play Netball; she was good, her tallness makes it easy to play.

"This is like suicide for me..." Bella said from beside me panting; trying to catch air.

I quickly turned to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

She chuckled and nodded.

Then the whistle was blown and Rosalie ran back to us. Her face was all red, and she was breathing heavily. Bella and I stood up and walked back to change with her.

~*~

Lunch now, the last two lessons went by quickly – I didn't even notice.

We sat at our usual table by the window throughout the whole lunch. Ether eating or doing homework, we talked most of the time too. Though we never gossiped; it's not us.

I looked around the cafeteria as Jessica and Lauren walked in, with Vickie next to them and Mike and Tyler behind them. Jessica was kind of like the leader of the group and the rest were just like lost puppies following her every move.

"So Rose, I already asked Bella this and she said yes... Can you come to the football game today? Seth is playing and he wanted me to come and watch and I don't wanna go alone," I asked Rosalie as she sat down with her lunch.

"Sure, Bella driving us?" she asked as she ate a piece of salad. Bella nodded.

A tap on my shoulder caught me off guard. I turned around to find Angela and Ben behind me.

I motioned for them to sit down.

"So how's it going with you two?" Rosalie asked Angela.

Angela and Ben have been dating for a while now; they also were nice people like Bella and Rosalie; they understood us. Angela never judged anyone and nor did Ben, they helped more than hurt.

Ben had an arm around Angela, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good, actually we wanted to tell you guys something..."Ben said and he was smiling the whole time.

"We're engaged!" Angela beamed.

"Oh my god; I'm so happy for you two!" I squealed. I honestly was; I love them two as much as I love Rosalie and Bella, and way more than my parents. My dad doesn't know though...he's dead.

Rosalie and Bella said their congratulations before they got up and left.

"Wow...that was news," I smiled. Rosalie nodded and she finished eating her lunch. Bella was now doing her biology homework, she looked frustrated.

Then I was caused to look up when three figures stood in front of our table, blocking out the light.

"What do you want?" I asked looking at the redhead.

"Just came to see the freaks of the school," Jessica said.

"Don't you know when to fuck off?" I asked.

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you I was listening to the voices in my head; they're telling me what freaks you really are," she said. He voice was burning my ears.

"Yo! Leave 'em alone," an unfamiliar voice boomed. I looked behind Lauren to see Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

Jessica turned around and smiled, then walked to Edward and pulled him towards us. He quickly wiggled out of her hold and looked at her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Jasper's voice came from somewhere behind me. I turned around to find him standing beside me, his hand on the back of my chair. I just shook my head no, and motioned for him to sit down.

"Gorgeous; why are you sitting next to the psycho? The popular table is in the middle, not here..." Vickie asked Jasper. Then Emmett and Edward sat down at our table as well, to find Jessica, Lauren and Vickie amazed.

"Because I want to," Jasper said. I looked at him and he winded at me with a small smile on his face.

"Jessica, you can now leave, that goes for you two Lauren and Vickie was it?" Emmett smiled. He sat next to Rosalie and she just stared at him in shock.

"You three will come running to us when you find out how crazy these three are," Jessica smiled and walked off with her puppies trailing behind her.

"Thanks..." I said to Jasper.

This was awkward now...

Emmett and Rosalie were looking at each other, just looking, not talking at all.

Bella was the same with Edward.

Now Jasper and I were just sitting there, not meeting each other's eyes, not even daring to look at all.

Then Emmett broke the silence.

"So what are you doing today after school?" he asked Rosalie. She looked at me and I pleaded her with my eyes to still come along with me.

"I'm going to watch Alice's brother play football today, she asked me today...why?" Rosalie said to Emmett.

"Was wondering maybe you'd like to go to dinner?" he asked.

"You can come along if you'd like, I'm sure Rosalie would like your company," I chuckled.

Emmett smiled and nodded. I looked at Bella and then Edward, then at Jasper who was also looking at Edward.

"Jasper, you wanna join?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded then looked back at Edward who was practically eye-raping Bella.

"Bella, you going to ask Edward to join us?" Rosalie chuckled.

I tapped Bella on the shoulder who instantly jumped up.

"What!?" she looked disturbed.

"Edward, you coming man? Girls need us," Emmett smiled.

Me and Rosalie then burst out laughing followed by Bella.

Emmett looked puzzled, Edward was smiling and Jasper was just looking at me.

The bell rang then and we stood up.

The last two minutes I couldn't really remember what happened; just that I was in Jasper's cold arms and he was looking at me worried.

What I did remember was that I felt like I knew what was going to happen next...

Little did I know the school's fire alarm went off and I could see fire coming from the Science building.

Just like what I saw two minutes ago...

**A/N: R&R**


End file.
